1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearing inserts for skates. More particularly, it relates to a pair of quick release ball bearing inserts for insertion into a hub of a wheel of in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards.
2. Description of Prior Art
In-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards are well known and currently used by individuals for purposes of exercise and pleasure. In-line skates are additionally used in racing competition. Some examples of in-line skates are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,662, 4,034,995, 4,666,168, and 4,666,169.
Individuals who use in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards for exercise and pleasure must keep their respective skates in good working order and must periodically replace worn out parts, such as wheels and bearings, so that the skate may continue to function properly. Individuals who race and compete using in-line skates must keep their skates in top working condition and are frequently forced to replace parts, such as wheels and bearings, during competition due to additional stress placed on the wheels and bearings during such competition. As bearings rotate, flaking of the metal balls and metal races occurs leaving small metal particles within the bearing. This flaking is accelerated in high stress performance use of the skate, such as competition.
The known in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards do not have easily replaceable bearings to permit quick replacement of the bearings in the wheel. Bearings that are known and currently used in in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards which are not quick release are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,105,354 and 3,309,155. Further, the known in-line skates are not equipped with alignment elements which would enable the skater to quickly drop in and align a wheel for rapid replacement. These two inadequacies cause a competitive skater to use too much time for repairs thereby resulting in either a loss or disqualification from a race. Individuals using skates for pleasure and exercise are forced to have their skates maintained by a repairman due to not having the proper tools to replace conventional bearings. In addition, known bearings used in skates utilize a spacing element between the pair of bearings in each respective wheel. This additional element is sometimes misplaced during replacement of the bearings thereby causing the wheel of a skate to not function.
There exists a need for a quick release bearing insert for in-line skates, roller skates, and skateboards. Additionally, there exists a need for a bearing insert incorporating the spacing element integrally into the bearing insert thereby eliminating the need for a separate spacing element. Still further, it would be advantageous to incorporate and attach a reflective element to an outer surface of a skate wheel to brightly illuminate a skater, especially for use during twilight and night time hours.